What A Wonderful Day
by Stephie-mac1
Summary: Steph/HHH Fluff!!! Songfic to Chris Cagle's song What A wonderful Day


Here's my new Steph and Hunter Story. I was also wondering if you guys wanted a sequel to When Did This Happen. Answer in reply please~  
  
Hunter and Stephanie had met when he was signed to the WWE. He was in awe of how beautiful she was. He could barely say hello, then thought about his girlfriend Chyna (Joanie) who was at home at the time and knew he couldn't act of his feelings. But he still asked for Steph's number, he called that night and asked her out. She said yes, so he dumped Joanie.  
The next day they met at a little café near titan towers where Hunter met Steph after work roughly at 2:00. They sat and talked all afternoon and evening. By the time he looked at his watch it was 8:30. So Hunter said he would caller her. He called her and she'd call him. Then they went to the movies and saw Legally Blond 2 and he kissed her for the first time on the lips. So time passed by and they be came really close so she finally said I love you to him. Hunter was ecstatic he loved her so much and every thing was perfect.  
  
DAY ONE  
  
I STUMBLED THROUGH HELLO ON 5TH AVENUE  
  
DAY TWO  
  
WE GRABBED A BITE TO EAT AND TALKED ALL  
  
AFTERNOON  
  
CAUGHT A MOVIE ON DAY 14  
  
AND DAY 67 SHE SAID, "I LOVE YOU" TO ME  
  
(CHORUS) OH WHAT A FEELING  
  
WHAT A WONDERFUL EMOTION  
  
YEAH WHAT A LIFE  
  
COUNTING MY BLESSINGS AND KNOWING  
  
OOH WE HAD OUR UPS AND DOWNS ALL ALONG THE WAY  
  
SHE HAD A CHANCE TO LEAVE BUT CHOSE TO STAY  
  
WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY  
  
WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY  
  
Hunter had met her family and they adored him and his family the same. So he went to her dad Vince and asked him for her hand in marriage and of course he said yes. So the night of thanksgiving they spent the night at his house in New Hampshire that night after they made love Steph was lying in his arms and he asked her to marry him, and she said yes. They loved being engaged and his job as a WWE superstar was doing great. He had won the title and that night they got in a huge argument over wedding plans and she stormed out and then they made up 2 days later. So on November 28,1999 Hunter married Stephanie in a small ceremony in Greenwich. Less than a year later Hunter sat there holding his son Hunter Hurst Helmsey Jr. he couldn't believe he had a son. After that Stephanie had 3 more children Emma Rae, Daniella Nicole, And she was expecting another one. There life was perfect and nothing could change that.  
  
DAY 116  
  
I ASKED HER WHAT SHE WAS DOING FOR THE REST OF  
  
MY LIFE  
  
DAY 189  
  
OH I ALMOST LOST THAT GIRL TO MY FOOLISH PRIDE  
  
SHE SAID, "I DO" ON DAY 482  
  
AND GAVE ME A SON ON DAY 761  
  
(REPEAT CHORUS) Hunter sat in his chair he was a very old man he is now 79 years old and his wife Stephanie is now 72 years old they were celebrating there 50th wedding anniversary they had there 4 children and there 18 grandchildren. All of Hunter and Steph's children were in the WWE, The woman's division champion is Emma Helmsey-Nash. They all married WWE superstars Kids , Hunter Jr. married Gail Kim and Chavo Guerreros daughter Isabella, Daniella married Shawn Michaels son Cameron, Brayden married Trish and Jeff Hardy' daughter Jadyn and Emma married Kevin Nash's son Tristan. They all had families and were very happy . (They Named There Son Brayden Noah)  
  
DAY 18,253  
  
WELL HONEY, THAT'S FIFTY YEARS  
  
YEAH, HERE'S TO YOU AND ME  
  
Hunter woke up from his dream to see his daughter Emma lying right next to him and Stephanie rocking Daniella he sat there and smiled at how he and Stephanie had created the most beautiful children and then looked at her pregnant belly he hoped it was a boy but wasn't sure. He then saw Hunter walk into the room and lay down on the other side of him. He had all of the people he loved with all his heart in that room and said " Thank God I said Hello on that beautiful day"  
  
(REPEAT CHORUS)  
  
DAY ONE  
  
I THANK GOD I SAID HELLO ON 5TH AVENUE  
  
Song: What A Beautiful Day By: Chris Cagle 


End file.
